


echo house

by H00dieSeason



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan-centric, Camping, Curses, Dialogue Heavy, Flashbacks, Horror, Horror Elements, I'll add more tags later, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LITERALLY, M/M, Not Beta Read, Seo Changbin is a Mess, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, a lot of swearing, but that's later on, graphic language though, hyunjin loses a shoe, idk - Freeform, jeongin shows up later i promise, jisung kinda goes insane, nothing too graphic though, relationships are minor but there, seungmin just wants to go home, sorta - Freeform, there's also a mishap with a knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00dieSeason/pseuds/H00dieSeason
Summary: “Chan.. chan.. Chan..” jisung’s eyes bored into chan’s as if he could see chan’s soul.“What?”“I believe you.. ““What are you talking about”“That you saw something in this house, i thought.. Well i thought you were crazy, but my eyes were peeled to the back of my skull and I now realize that i was the crazy one, for not believing. Do you know what it’s done? Do you know what it’s going to do?” jisung’s body movements were jagged and shaky, like his one last bit of sanity is getting ready to leave his body, once and for all.   his voice was quivering, from his realization, and suddenly he’s calm.. “Do you know what it’s like to get your skin peeled off your flesh, chan?”ORthe boys go camping, and everything goes wrong
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	echo house

**Author's Note:**

> i meant to post the first chapter on october 1st, but i obviously didn't. lol

Chan wanted everything to be perfect. No.. everything needed to be perfect. The sun was starting to set when he and felix arrived at their destination. They grabbed their bags from the back of chan’s old 1996 ford ranger, and walked to the campsite to meet the other boys. 

“CHAN, FELIX!” hyunjin screeched when the two other males came into his view, he then jogged over to help them. “here, i’ll help you with your bags, then we want to check out our surroundings.” By the looks of it they just got done setting up the tents. 

“Wow, you guys wasted no time in setting up.” felix giggled as hyunjin took his duffle bag from him. 

“Just wanted to make things easier for you two, seeing you planned everything out.” hyunjin replied and unzipped a small red tent to put their bags in. “OKAY LET’S GO!”  
Hyunjin screamed once more.

“Ow my eardrums.” chan winced and covered his ears before following the other boys out of the campsite. After about five minutes they come across a singular birch tree amidst the sea of oak surrounded in a pool of poppies.. “What a weird tree…” chan mumbled. 

“That’s a really weird thing for you to point out.” seungmin commented, which made chan turn around to look at the younger. 

“I mean it does kinda stick out like a sore thumb.” chan rolled his eyes 

“Chan does have a point though.. It’s weird that it’s a birch tree surrounded by a bunch of oak. Like why is there a random birch?” felix put his arm around chan’s shoulders. 

“Eeh, whatever. Let’s keep going.” seungmin rolled his eyes and started to walk ahead of the group.

“Maybe when they planted the forest they messed up.” jisung shrugged and followed seungmin, with minho and changbin in toe.

“Jisung you don’t just plant a forest.” hyunjin wheezed and followed him. 

“I mean technically you can!” felix joined them, chan could hear their voices fading away. He stood there, looking at the tree, a weird feeling bubbling up in his stomach.

“Chan, you comin?!” changbin waited for him on the narrow dirt path. 

“Yeah!” chan tore his gaze from the tree and jogged over to where the smaller boy was standing. “Let’s go catch up to the others.”

When they finally caught up to the others they were standing at a fork in the road debating on which way to take. “I say we go this way!” minho pointed to the left while hyunjin was arguing with him to go to the right. Eventually chan had enough and started walking on the left path. 

At the end of the path was a run down ranger station, the once polished wood was starting to stick up from all edges, looking at it made chan feel like he got splinters.  
The windows were all cracked and it looked like no one has been there in ages. 

Jisung just walked up the station and threw open the door like it was nothing, “hello? Helloo?” he called but got answers, he then looked at the radio and decided to talk into it. “Hello? Is anyone there?”

“Jisung i love you, but don’t fucking do that!” minho almost screeched and pulled the younger back out of the little shack. Changbin then flicked the side of jisung’s head which caused the younger to pout and rub the spot that was flicked. 

The sun was gone and the stars were starting to come out, the boys all agreed to head back to the campsite. Once they safely arrived back at the campsite, they all flopped onto the camping chairs and started to snack on some greasy chips and sickeningly sweet soda. 

“Guys, we’re going to need more firewood soon..” chan looked at their lessening stack of logs for the fire. 

“I’ll go get some.” minho stood up and kissed changbin and jisung goodbye on their cheeks. “I’ll be back, I promise. Make sure jisung doesn’t get into too much trouble while i’m gone binnie.” seungmin gagged at the display of affection, which warranted three middle fingers in his direction. With that, minho was gone. 

Time passed, and the rest of the boys were ready to sleep, but jisung and changbin were worried, it’s been hours since they last saw minho, but chan convinced them to go to bed anyway. He put out the fire and climbed into his and Felix's shared tent, provided by hyunjin and fell asleep. 

~~

It was around 3 a.m. when chan woke up. He needed water, his throat was dry.. He carefully peeled himself out of his sleeping bag and unzipped the tent quietly, careful not to disturb the other sleeping boy.

The cripst breeze engulfed chan in a chilly embrace, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying nature. But his moment ran a little short. He heard footsteps running behind him “hello?” he spun around, no answer. It seemed as though his vision went dark, it was getting harder for him to breathe.

then lightning struck, causing the leaves of the trees to catch fire. The fire slowly started to spread to the tents. 

“Guys! Guys! Get up, get out of the tents, it’s urgant!” chan screamed, going around to each of the tents to shake them. The rest of the boys slowly started to trickle out just in the nick of time. 

“Chan, did you forget to put out the fire?!” seungmin basically shouted. Anger building up in his voice. 

“ i did! I swear!” chan shouts back

“Now is not the time to fight! We gotta go!” hyunjin intervened.

“Go where?! The fire is blocking the way to our cars-” changbin yelled back.

“Guys, if we go the opposite way, we can probably circle around and get back to our cars.” jisung shook his head and started to walk the other direction from the fire, having an oddly calm demeanor in the stressful situation. But alas the rest of the guys started to follow after him. 

“This trail is so overgrown.” there was a squishing noise and hyunjin whined even more, “guys, i lost a shoe.” 

“Just keep going!” seungmin snapped at him, pulling at the taller boy's arm, making him stumble over his feet. 

jisung stopped at a sign, horror and dread, and anger crossed over his face. "you. did you do this?" he spun toward chan and pointed at the sign, fuming. the sign was old and covered in dirt and vines and the paint was peeling off. 'mirror road' 

"no! why the fuck would i do that-" chan furrowed his eyebrows, before changbin pushed them further. they kept trekking on as a group.

"i found another sign!" seungmin shouted, him and hyunjin now further than the rest. "ranger station. echo... that doesn't make sense, the ranger station was in the other direction." seungmin crossed his arms and proceeded to walk further down the trail, hyunjin in toe. 

"mirror road. this has got to be one twisted fucking prank chan." hyunjin grumbled once they passed another sign. 

"do you really think that i would have enough fucking time to do that?" 

"guys just stop fighting please..." felix sighed and shooed them further down the path. 

they finally came to a clearing, and a little log cabin. chan stopped in his tracks and stared at the cabin. "no.. that can't be- that's not real guys, do you know what that is?" he suddenly started walking toward it, like in some sort of trance. 

"a house?" jisung asked.

"no- well, yes, but not just any house. do you guys know about the legend that surrounds this forest?" he looked at the other five boys, who just stood there and shook their heads. 

"well it's apparently haunted. there was a guy who built a house in the disappeared a week after he made it..."

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you guys enjoyed this, i promise it'll get better as it goes on.


End file.
